


Our Pride And Joy Is A Little Haunted

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park is scary, Captured, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: We love and protect what's ours





	1. You Are Not One Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GIW are not one of us

“What is the protocol for this?”

“We don’t actually have one”

“In all fifteen white books?”

“The branch doesn’t exactly expect anyone to stand against what’s right and the law in mass”, operative L shakes his head, “especially not an entire town”.

Both of them tense again and squeeze on their weapons as more loud slamming sounds against the metal hospital doors. Both cautiously eye the reinforcements they’ve been forced to solder to it, while their captive smirks.

Both of them would have suspected this was the all caused by the ghost manipulating the town’s folk, but that was impossible with powerful anti-ecto bindings chained tight to Its neck, ankles and wrists; connected together by thick chains. Operative H twitches, getting increasingly annoyed at the very intentional rattling of chains, which is clearly amusing the captive. 

Turning his head back at the black haired “boy” and glaring, earning a shit-eating grin from It. Snapping at It, “why can’t you be like all the other ectoscum and know when you’re beat, Phantom”. It only rolls Its eyes and smirks, as Operative H jerks from more slamming on the door. Both are a bit confused as to why none of the mob is even yelling or shouting at them. Normally that’s what an angry mob does, but Amity just has to be weird.

Both agents go wide-eyed and gape at each other, as it’s clear someone is trying to cut through the door with an over-powered plasma cutter. They look to each other while operative L glances down at his phone, “backups still not here, what the hell’s taking them”. Snapping back over as they hear metal clatter to the floor, both relax a little as the hole’s not big enough for anyone to get through. But they promptly face something far more startling, as a manically grinning teens face slams into the hole. Practically shouting, “here’s Tucker!”, smirking at the two, “you are sooo dead”. The dark skinned boy moves away from the hole enough for the agents to clearly see a totalled and blazing helicopter. Before someone sticks the front end of some weapon in, operative H realises what it is only seconds before the weapon goes off, “who the hell has a flamethrower on stand by!”. Both of them yelping and jumping back, dragging the captive across the floor with them, looking to get away from the jet of flames. 

The town’s folk are more than aware of their hero’s ice, knowing full well that regular fire isn’t going to do shit to him. But the GIW scum wear some seriously flammable suits. The two agents hear someone sneer, “you know white suits look just like cheap candle wax, anyone curious to see how long it has to burn to meltdown?”. 

Gulping worriedly as they both face-plant into some kind of invisible shield. Falling on their backs and tilting their heads up to see the captives blue eyes practically blazing and a massive threatening grin, as he stares down at them. Operative L is the first to hop up, promptly kicking at the shield, “what the hell! We’re not ghosts you stupid hospital!”. Operative H scampers and both jump as a voice comes through the speakers, snickering loudly, “actually, they’re anti-GIW shields. It’s pretty pathetically easy to swipe your guy’s blood. You really should check out the other wonderful uses we’ve found for it”. 

Spinning around as a loud crash comes from the door, leaving both of the men wondering where the hell anyone got a freaking tank from. Both men slam their backs against the shield as at least half the town, if not more, step in all the while grinning bloody murder; not to mention armed with various weapons. Except for one who just appears to be holding a copy of steampunk Edgar Allen Poe, well he’s holding it until he throws it at them; shattering operative L’s glasses. “I suggest you leave my student alone before you become the next character in cask of Amontillado“, the two agents look to each other, having not expected a teacher to sound threatening. Before readying their weapons to fight their way out if they have to, not exactly feeling confident about it though. Operative H snapping, “this ecto-entity will be coming with us, you are breaking federal law by standing against us!”. 

“Well consider it Amity law that no one locks away our hero and mascot, or well...”, the Stitches And Threads shop owner aggressively snaps shut oversized scissors repeatedly, before chuckling deeply. 

As the two agents run forward to try and fight their way out, the captive gets dragged across the ground in the process, but clearly doesn’t really seem to give a shit, only yawning in response to being yanked around. The agents promptly get met by the crowd separating into two sections, those with lethal weapons and those with other things. The ones armed with random assortments of things are the first wave the agents run into, with this group viscously descending down on them like a pack of ravenous dogs. Tearing at their clothing with pencils, spraying them in the eyes with spray paint, shoving manure in their faces and making angry snarling sounds. While the second group stands around them baring their teeth in manic grins, eyes wide. But it becomes clear to the agents that they aren’t dealing with a bunch of utter madmen, as these people are making it a point that the GIW captive doesn’t get caught in the crossfire. 

Operative L manages to slip past the first group only to get shot in the damn knee by a shotgun-wielding prepubescent child. Grabbing his knee and gaping around, easily seeing at least seven guns, one rocket launcher, and an entire barbecue being aimed at his face. Operative H grabs on and yanks Operative L’s leg and drags both of them, and thus their captive, away from the mob. Both back against the shield, having made no actual headway and now in shredded stained clothing. Gritting their teeth as multiple people chant aggressively at them, “we protect our own, we will break you”. 

“If we have to go through you to do that then we will, literally”, the elderly man lifts up multiple javelin spears to emphasise his point. Neither of the agents wants to give up their most sought after subject, especially knowing It can disguise Itself as a human kid. But fear is a powerful motivator and they both are officially fearing that the entire town might just lynch them. Hearing another massive explosion outside doesn’t exactly help, both of them awkwardly move and unclip the latches binding the chains to their waists.

The room is completely silent outside of the loud clattering of chains, but the spook stands up, leans Its face in between theirs and slowly lifts up his arm. Slowly opening Its mouth and snapping it shit loudly around the chains. Biting clean through them, both operatives pale realising It could have done that at any point and just beaten the crap out of them. Turning their heads back to the mob only to realise the entire group had rapidly moved themselves to be as close as possible to the two agents; making both of them scream. Which most of the crowd laughs loudly at, intentionally sounding aggressive and forced about it. 

The two flee as the mob separates allowing them to pass through, but not giving them enough room to do so without having to brush past all the people. People who pull on, tear, or stab at the men. Running out the doors to just get assaulted with oil, mud, bleach, condiments. A pimple-faced man headbutts operative L and sneers, “I’d watch it, our hot sauce is very explosive”. 

Operative H drags operative L shouting, “this whole town is nuts! Horror movie monster protected by a damn horror movie town!”. Operative L loses his shoe in the process, which winds up coming into contacted with the burning helicopter and promptly explodes. Making both men book it even faster, glancing over their shoulders at the sound of stomping to see the entire damn crowd, which is definitely way more than half the town, in unison stomping either weapons or their feet on the ground; to the beat of We Will Rock You. 

Getting back to their headquarters, the first thing they do, is clean up. Though if anyone asked them, they’d take getting ringed out over a cleanliness breach over going back to “Phantoms Lair”. The second thing they do, is blacklist Amity Park and put in a request for the town the be labelled a cult stronghold. Since clearly, their “fondness” for one of the most dangerous beings on the planet borderlines on homicidal. Then getting to work on planning how to get Phantom outside of Amity, since straight up nuking or arresting an entire town and community was out of the question. Something also told them that doing so would actually be impossible anyway. 


	2. Everyone’s A Slave To Fashion, But We Swear, These Are Not Slave Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a fashion icon was not in Danny’s half-life plan

Danny slams his tray on the table, making a point to noisily slam the glowing green cuffs, and a little bit of remaining chain, onto the table as well. Tucker eyes him judgingly, “you could take that shit off, dude”. Danny shrugs while Sam rolls her eyes as she sits down, “oh I think it’s quite goth”. 

Danny can’t help but snicker at her, “nice collar”. Sam smirks as she flicks at the little bit of chain dangling off her collar, “got to be ahead of the crowd. Otherwise, it just wouldn’t be cool at all”. Sure Sam might have also decorated it in punk band stickers to make it more unique but it was still clearly based on Danny’s GIW collar, in black of course.

Sam clearly wasn’t quite enough ahead of the crowd as the weirdo trio glimpses Star wearing cuffs, light blue ones but still. Danny’s not sure if he wants to groan or feeling proud, “holy shit, I’m a fucking fashion trend. My near imprisonment and torture is an accessory”, snickering with a wide grin, “an accessory to murder!”. Sam rolls her eyes, “they’re the ones who almost got murdered, not you. Plus two people doesn’t count as a trend, especially when one of them is me”. 

Tucker and Danny exchange a look, speaking in unison, “Star’s a satellite”. Sam groans but does join the boys in eyeing Paulina as she walks in. Sure enough, super skinny hot pink cuffs with strings of pom-poms for “chains”. Danny holds up his wrist, “well at least no one else’s are going to fucking glow”. Sam eyes it suspiciously, “tell me you at least deactivated those or something”. Danny glares at her a bit, before sarcastically saying, “nO, bEcAuSe I tOtAlLy WaNt To InTeNtIoNaLlY bLoCk MySeLf FrOm My OwN pOwErS”. Danny emphasises this by creating and flicking snow at Sam. 

Tucker flicks at Danny’s collar, “so what? You just leaving all of it on? Fucking power move”. Danny gives Tucker a thumbs up. Danny’s not sure how long he actually intends to keep them on or if he’ll ever put them back on afterwards; but for now it was a little amusing. Plus it did accent him pretty damn nicely. 

Over the next coming weeks, Danny feels less and less interested in actually taking them off because it’s almost too damn funny. Pretty well everyone has something like his cuffs or collar. Some have keychain versions, their own collar/cuffs, hair clips, even pet collar versions. But he nearly choked when he saw someone with a shirt reading “bite me” under an image of fanged teeth chomping on cuff chains. 

Danny spots someone looking a bit lost on the street, obviously a tourist which is a bit weird to him. If the dude was wearing something ghost related it would make sense, no one outside of ghost enthusiasts and conspiracy wacks visited Amity usually. 

Walking up to the dude and tilting his head, “you lost man? Do you even know where you are?”. Guy wiggles his hand back and forth in the air, “sign says Amity. Saw this lady with a cool looking clear red collar and four cuff set. Asked her where she got it and she pointed me to this place. Said to look for a “nice place to live””, the guy taps on his chin, “did feel like she was snickering at me though”. Danny snorts and ruffles up his hair, “that depends on what you qualify as nice. But Amity for sure, you don’t know anything about this place, do ya? Well hot tip, leave before it gets dark or get a hotel room. As for the, um, fashion, just got to the mall”. Danny turns and points in the right direction, but the guy points at his cuffs, “Oh! Glowing ones! Neat! Is this just like a town thing? And I’ve been to some pretty sketch places”. 

Danny laughs and flicks his collar, “Mine are unique buddy, and I started this “thing” as you put it. Can’t say I know if any other towns be doing it”, chuckling a bit darkly, “we don’t get tourists for a reason. If you wanna stick round for more than three days you’re gonna need special insurance”. Danny can’t help but snicker at the guys slightly disbelieving squinting. But his point gets emphasised by an explosion and a lady chasing off an ectopuss with a broom. Which Danny doesn’t even flinch about, “welcome to Amity, the most haunted town in the world. Try not to die and don’t get in Phantoms’ way”. 

Danny will give the guy props for giving him a smile and thumbs up before walking off. And he’s later thoroughly amused as he spots the guy leaving with an oversized green collar, spotting that the guy clearly sharpied “glow bitch” onto the side of it. 

**End.**


End file.
